Car je suis d'ombre et de lumière
by LockieNess
Summary: Cameron doit faire face à son passé et aux événements qui ont fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est devenue. Mais le chemin vers l'acceptation de soit même n'est jamais sans douleur.
1. introduction

Cameron doit faire face à son passé et aux événements qui ont fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est devenue. Mais le chemin vers l'acceptation de soit même n'est jamais sans douleur.

Beta wanted . Ma première longue fanfiction.

**Car je suis d'ombre et de lumière.**

**--- --- ---**

_**« But you are damaged, aren't you?»**_

_House md épisode 101 : pilote – Conversation entre House et Cameron)_

**_--- --- ---_**

**Intro**

House n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller en douceur. Se retrouver à 22 heures devant cet appartement n'était pas pour lui plaire, le pire étant que la raison de son passage était une putain de mauvaise intuition et une pointe de culpabilité.

Mais merde !! Il n'était pas du genre à se fier à ces simples sentiments.

Il se saisit de sa canne et commenca à frapper en cadence la porte devant lui. D'abord relativement doucement, puis avec plus de force. Il sentait sa patience s'effriter au fil des secondes.

_Ouvrez donc cette fichue porte, je sais que vous êtes là !_

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital il y a quelques heures et vu le déroulement de la journée, il ne pouvait l'imaginer que chez elle entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Enfin... C'est ce qu'aurait fait l'ancienne Cameron, celle qu'il avait cotoyé dernièrement, c'était une autre histoire.

La tête d'une vieille dame apparut sur sa gauche. Elle le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

"Non mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ??"

"Desolé" dit t'il d'une voix exagérément peinée.

C'était mauvais signe.

" Dispute de couple.. vous ne connaissez sûrement pas le probléme" lui renvoya t-il dans une grimace.

"Cal...Calmez vous ou j'appelle la police". Répondit la voisine choquée, le visage rougit par la colère.

Il entendit un claquement et haussa les épaules.

_Juste... génial. _

Cameron allait passer un mauvais moment !! parôle de House.

Il mit une main dans la poche interieure de sa veste pour en sortir son portefeuille. Là, il choisit parmi ses nombreuses cartes de crédit son American Express.

_Bon on reprend les bonne habitudes!_

_J'espère qu'elle n'a pas verouillé de l'intérieur. _

Il glissa sa carte entre la serrure et le mur avec la gestuelle d'un habitué puis tourna la poignée. Il y eut un petit "clic". Dans un léger sourire de satisfaction, il rentra dans l'appartement et s'appuya sur la porte pour la fermer avec son dos. Il resta en appui sur elle quelques secondes.

Une lumière tamisée régnait dans le salon.

Il vit près de lui une paire de chaussure noire à talon. Un peu plus loin sur le canapé une veste de tailleur négligemment jetée.

Au moins elle était seule.

Il s'approcha de la table basse ou une bouteille de vodka bien entammée était posée. Il pensa un bref instant que son employée savait assurément occuper ses soirées solitaires. Alors qu'il se demandait ou était le verre dont elle s'était servit, son regard fut attiré par une couleur vive. C'était une boite de médicament.

Il lut le nom : Prozac...

Il laissa retomber la boite dans un bruit sec et se dirigea précipitement vers ce qui devait être la chambre de la jeune femme.

"Cameron" dit-il d'une voix forte alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film policier, juste au moment où l'agresseur s'introduisait chez sa victime...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un rayon de lumière qui s'echappait par l'entrebaillement d'une porte légerement ouverte sur sa gauche. Curieux, il la tira dans un grincement sinistre.

La scène s'imposa à lui brutalement, telle une explosion. Des bouteilles renversées, des serviettes de toilette sur le sol, des traces rougeâtres sur un miroir, sur le lavabo et pire : le docteur Cameron allongée par terre dans ce qui était sans aucun doute son propre vomi.

"MERDE !!!"

Il se précipita vers elle sentant à chacun de ses pas, des éclats de verre se briser.

_**A suivre...**_

**_--- --- ---_**


	2. Chapter 2a : Une part d'Ombre

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une relectrice (ou relecteur) si jamais quelqu'un se sent d'humeur contactez moi.

Ce chapitre se déroule avant l'introduction. (comme les 3 prochains)

Disclamer : Tout est à la Fox (bou)

_**Chapitre 2 a: Une part d'ombre**_

**You can't be that good person and Well Adujsted. (Saison 1 – 107 Fidélité).**

**---------**

**Une semaine plus tôt**

**--- --- ---**

_**Un long couloir vide... des pas légers d'enfants qui résonnent.**_

_**Une odeur d'antiseptique et de mort.**_

_**Une porte. Une toute petite main qui la pousse pour découvrir une chambre grise. **_

_**Un lit... Une forme.**_

_**Une femme au visage connu... les yeux révulsés... un râle qui s'échappe de ses lévres...**_

_**Un murmure... un prénom... que dit-elle??**_

_**La petite fille colle les mains sur ses oreilles. **_

_**Le claquement sec d'un rideau agité par le vent,**_

_**Et puis soudain de la lumière...**_

**_---_**

_**Un long couloir... **_

_**Des pas qui résonnent... **_

_**Une odeur d'antiseptique, de mort et de tristesse.**_

_**Une porte. Une main de jeune femme qui la pousse pour découvrir une chambre grise.**_

_**Un lit... Une forme.**_

_**Un homme au visage connu et aimé... les yeux révulsés... un râle qui s'échappe de ses lévres... **_

_**Un murmure... Un prénom... **_**Son prénom ?**

_**La jeune femme colle les mains sur ses oreilles.**_

_**Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Une porte claque. Du vent et de la lumiére.**_

_**De la lumiére.. de la lu...**_

**_---_**

Un gémissement.

Cameron ouvrit très légèrement les yeux puis se les frotta comme l'aurait fait une petite fille. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur ses joues humides se demandant pourquoi elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle avait une impression étrange, celle d'un rêve oublié.

Elle se figea, réalisant que sa chambre était bien trop lumineuse. Ou était le bruit du réveil qui aurait du la faire sortir du sommeil ? Entre appréhension et résignation, elle regarda l'heure.

_Me... Je commence ma semaine en retard!_

Elle se releva légèrement et gémit de nouveau. Sa chambre fit une rotation complète sous ses yeux. Elle mit la main sur sa tête en grimaçant. Elle avait la bouche séche, la langue pâteuse avec un goût persistant d'alcool et de sex.

_De Sex? Ah..._

Quelqu'un était allongé à ses cotés. Elle se pencha sur le corps en plissant les yeux.

_Ah oui... hier..._

"Mickael ?? je pense que tu es en retard" Sa voix sonna cassée à ses oreilles.

Etait-ce bien son prénom.. Oui.. Qui était il? Un médecin... Un interne... Urgence pédiatrique.. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un pub hier soir en faisant une sortie avec Chase et Foreman.

"Ouch... Ma tête... quelle heure?", lui répondit-il.

"8 heures", elle avait presque chuchoté en regardant le visage de son compagnon qui semblait aussi mal en point qu'elle.

"Je te propose qu'avant de paniquer mutuellement, nous prenions 15 minutes pour boire un café"

Sa réflexion était bien loin de son comportement habituel. Elle le savait. L'ancienne Cameron serait déjà dehors à courrir vers sa voiture, l'ancienne Cameron ne se serait pas conduite comme une étudiante en ramenant un inconnu chez elle.

"Ca me tente ! De toute façon le dragon qui me sert de chef de service me tuera maintenant"

Le jeune homme se frotta la tête.

"Remarque", continua t'il, "en parlant de dragon, je crois que tu es mieux servi que moi."

Elle fit un signe de tête peiné en guise de réponse. Elle se demanda briévement comment il pouvait savoir pour qui elle travaillait. Etait-ce vraiment surprenant ? House était connu comme le loup blanc dans l'hôpital, son équipe aussi probablement. Avait-elle parlé de lui la nuit dernière ? Qu'importe ! Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tant bien que mal ne jetant qu'un coup d'oeil discret aux vêtements et verres vides trainant sur le sol.

20 mn plus tard, la porte de son appartement claqua sur un Mickael en panique depuis que son téléphone portable avait sonné deux fois de suite. Elle le vit partir et se permit un sourire puis pensa elle aussi à se dépêcher.

C'est avec une heure de retard qu'elle arriva à l'hôpital. Elle marcha d'un pas nerveux vers l'ascenseur ignorant les regards étonnés qui la suivaient. Elle pensa brièvement qu'il était totalement stupide de se presser maintenant.

_Allez ! Avec un peu de chance, il sera en retard. House n'était presque jamais à l'heure alors pourquoi..._

Sa pensée fut coupée lorsqu'elle fut en vu du département diagnostique. IL était là adossé au tableau, faisant des grands gestes avec ses marqueurs devant Foreman et Chase.

_...aujourd'hui._

Elle se tint l'estomac qui la tirailla violemment et réprima un haut le coeur.

_Super !_

En poussant la porte, elle eut une certitude, la journée allait être mauvaise.

--- --- --- --- ---

Plus de trois années au service de House apprenaient certaines choses, par exemple comment gérer un retard avec son boss. Elle avait découvert au détriment de Foreman et Chase qu'il vallait mieux s'installer comme si de rien dans la salle de conférence plutôt que de chercher à se justifier.

La justification n'était, après tout, qu'une forme de culpabilité.

Forte de cette idée, elle se dirigea vers la table ou ses collègues étaient assis. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle sentit des yeux glacés se poser sur elle. Non, cela n'allait pas se passer en douceur.

C'est d'une voix entraînante qu'House s'exclama."Et voici la gagnante du jour le docteur Cameron ! applaudissez bien fort!"

Les bonnes résolutions de la jeune femme fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de sortir une excuse mais il leva la main.

"Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est votre voiture, une consommation abusive d'alcool, une nuit de sex avec un inconnu ou même tout en même temps mais..."

Cameron ouvrit la bouche sentant ses joues se colorer.

"Sachez que par votre faute, j'ai subi le café infâme de Chase. Pour cela, vous méritez une récompense et comme j'aime le dire : Derniére arrivée, première servie."

Il lui envoya un petit objet en plastique qui s'averra être un badge d'identification avec en lettres capitales et dorés le nom du diagnosticien.

"Mes consultations n'attendent que vous."

L'immunologiste lança un regard exaspéré.

"Juste par ce que j'ai un peu de retard ?"

"Un peu ? si une heure c'est un peu.. et bien oui !" coupa t'il

Elle eut grand peine à masquer sa colère lorsqu'elle reprit,"Vous voulez que je fasse votre travail ? mais on a un cas là, non ?"

Elle désigna les dossiers sur la table.

"Non, non, non !" repondit-il dans une voix enfantine

Il leva un doigt vers Foreman et Chase qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

"Ca c'est pour les grandes personnes, ceux qui arrivent à l'heure. Les petites filles en retard, elles, elles sont punies."

Il haussa les épaules et agita la main. "Allez zou, on vous attend en bas"

"Je ne veux pas faire vos consultations" répliqua t'elle.

"Pas de chance, je suis votre boss"

Cameron croisa le regard compatissant de Chase et celui de Foreman qui lui disait _"laisse couler, il est de mauvaise humeur."_

Elle remua la tête puis fit demi tour en claquant la porte.

House la regarda partir, la suivant des yeux sombrement, le front plissé. Juste le temps que la voix séche de Foreman lui fasse tourner la tête.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis que ce n'était pas un cas?"

House posa sur les deux hommes un regard blazé.

" Et m'empêcher d'ennuyer quelqu'un qui a manifestement passé une nuit blanche et dont la capacité de réflexion avoisine les – 20 ??? C'est bien mal me connaître."

--- --- --- --- ---

Cameron releva difficilement la tête des toilettes. Manger pour le déjeuner fut une mauvaise idée, il n'avait pas fallu 10 minutes pour qu'elle vomisse tout. Elle appuya sur la chase d'eau dans un long soupir.

Elle sortit de la petite cabine pour se laver les mains. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir ne lui plut pas. Pale, cernée , les yeux injectés de sang, des méches de cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Les symptômes de la gueule de bois étaient gravés sur elle.

_Que m'arrive t'il?_

Elle se massa ses tempes douloureuses.

De retour à la clinique, elle s'arrêta au bureau central pour prendre une nouvelle pile de dossiers. Elle sentit comme un regard peser sur sa nuque. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à en trouver l'origine, son geste fut arrêté.

"Hey" dit un jeune homme dans un sourire fatigué

"Hey" répondit-elle. _Mickael... _

" Le dragon a craché ses flammes?" Demanda t'elle poliment comme si elle s'adressait à un banal collégue.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui maintenant.

"Hum si tu parles de la nuit de garde qui m'attend...", Il posa une pile de dossiers à l'intention des standardistes.

" Voilà pour vous Mesdames "

Il se pencha légèrement vers Cameron, examinant le badge agrafé sur sa blouse. Il en profita pour l'effleurer.

"Ton nom de famille c'est House maintenant ?"

"Ma pénitence" repondit-elle dans un sourire crispé. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il l'a tutois ici. Les infirmiéres étaient les pires colporteuses de ragots au monde et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

"Hum, je me demandais..." il avait baissé le ton en s'adressant de nouveau à elle.

Le pager du jeune homme sonna

"Mer... Ok, j'aimerai que tu me rappelles vraiment..."

Il recula en levant les mains.

" Désolé"

Il partit d'un pas pressé.

Cameron le regarda ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle remua la tête en se disant qu'il fallait s'occuper d'une chose après l'autre. Elle gérerait le probléme plus tard. Sur cette bonne résolution, elle prit sa pile de dossier pour rejoindre d'un pas traînant, la salle d'examen qui lui était assignée.

La scéne n'avait pas échappé à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de séparation entre la clinique et l'hôpital. Une voix martiale lui fit arrêter son Geste.

"HOUSE ! Pas si vite"

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 2b : Une part d'ombre

**Note : Suite et fin du chapitre 2. Ma coupure n'était peut être pas judicieuse. **

**Disclaimer : rien à moi...**

_**Chapitre 2b : Une part d'ombre**_

La scéne n'avait pas échappé à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de séparation entre la clinique et l'hôpital. Une voix martiale lui fit arrêter son geste.

_"HOUSE ! Pas si vite..."_

Il poussa un long soupir.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Decidé à faire enfin votre travail ?"

Il regarda Cuddy en grimaçant.

"Mais voyons, où vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Dans votre bureau, les toilettes peut être?"

Elle ignora la remarque.

"Vous voyez House, quand j'entends dire que vous êtes un docteur adorable, que vous écoutez les patients avec gentilesse, je me dis qu'il y a un problème. Surtout lorsque vous êtes devenue petite, brune et comment dire.."

"Sexy? Désirable? Voyons Cuddy..."

House regarda par les portes vitrées Cameron qui regagnait sa salle d'examen.

"...vous n'avez jamais su voir la femme qui était en moi, ça vous titille n'est-ce-pas ?"

Il s'était adressé à la directrice de l'hôpital d'une voix sensuelle.

Imperturbable, elle continua. "Arrêtez de donner vos heures à votre équipe.. c'est VOUS que je veux !! "

"Moi non, j'ai dis UNE nuit de sex par semaine ! "

Il avait élevé la voix pour faire partager sa remarque avec toutes les personnes présentes. Il commença à partir vers la clinique.

"House !!"

Il s'arrêta.

"Ok... ok.. Où est le problème si elle prend ma place pour les consultations, on a pas de caaaaaas ! "

La conversation commencait à l'ennuyer. Il le fit sentir, mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager quelqu'un comme Cuddy.

"Justement!! voilà une excellente raison pour que vous..."

Il leva les yeux puis lui coupa la parole.

"Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'ai envoyé "mon coté féminin" prendre soin de vos petits patients chéris car si vous la regardiez une minute, vous verriez que c'est la seule place qu'elle peut occuper aujourd'hui."

Avant que Cuddy ne réponde, il avait passé les portes battantes de la clinique.

_--- --- --- --- --- ---_

Cameron inclina la tête lorsque sa patiente quitta la salle et se retourna sur la petite table métallique du fond de la pièce pour finir de compléter son dossier. Elle se frotta les yeux, se sentant fatiguée et nauséeuse. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter.

"House !!?"

"Docteur Cameron"

Elle le regarda, vit qu'il avait les mains vides. Il ne venait donc pas pour s'entretenir du cas qu'il devait traiter. Elle sentit sa colére réapparaître comme la migraine qui la poursuivait depuis son réveil. Un House et une gueule de bois ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle se forca à s'adresser à lui sur un ton calme et professionnel. Comme la parfaite petite Cameron qu'elle était.

"Vous voyez, j'ai encore.." Elle désigna la pile de dossier sur la petite table,

"Un nombre effroyable de patient à voir..vos patients...".

Il tira avec sa canne un tabouret puis en le désignant, sourrit exagérément. Un très mauvais signe.

"Considérez-moi comme un patient alors, Assise."

Il ne tolérait pas de discussion.

Elle s'excecuta de mauvaise grâce.

House s'installa sur la table de consultation puis la fixa, intensément. Une petite lueur narquoise s'alluma dans son regard.

"Vous voyez docteur, je suis ici pour vous parler de mes enfants. Figurez-vous que je suis un heureux "popa" depuis plus de 3 ans. Mes petites têtes blondes, j'en suis fou"

"Epargnez moi ça...", elle n'était pas d'humeur pour la joute verbale qui s'annonçait, "Dites ce que vous avez à dire et finissons en ! ". Sa voix était un mélange de résignation et de frustration grandissante.

"Moi qui voulait être diplomatique pour une fois, tant pis pour vous !" La lueur narquoise disparut au profit de quelque chose de plus sérieux et surtout dangereux. Elle n'allait pas du tout aimer cette conversation.

"Ca me coûte de le constater mais même quelqu'un comme moi, commence à connaître les gens avec qui il travaille au bout de voyons... bientôt 4 ans. Leurs petites habitudes et tout ça."

Il prit un air faussement écoeuré avant de poursuivre.

"Tenez par exemple, je dis ça au hasard bien sur, les retards de mes subordonnés."

"Vous n'allez pas me faire une leçon de morale quand même ?" La voix de l'immunologiste était septique.

"FERMEZ LA et laissez moi finir. "

Il reprit plus doucement comme s'il n'avait jamais haussé le ton.

"J'en étais au retard et à l'ATTITUDE de mes employés. Le retard au travail est un événement humain, j'en suis la preuve vivante. "

Il sentit le reproche muet de son interlocutrice.

"Ok, mauvais exemple. Ne prenez même pas la peine de me dire "vous pouvez parler" ".

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix féminine.

" Passons. Il y a des personnes dont ça fait partie d'eux dirons nous. Si je prends Foreman. Quant il a une nouvelle infirmiére ou visiteuse médicale dans sa vie, il n'est jamais vraiment à l'heure.

Ca me fait penser qu'il doit être seul depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs."

Il plissa le front en souriant puis reprit.

"Notre ami Chase. Il est du type à ne pas respecter les horaires. Il aime les oreillers, c'est inscrit sur sa petite face d'angelot. Je ne vous apprends rien n'est-ce-pas ?"

Cameron ne chercha même pas à argumenter.

"Et pour finir, Vous. En 3 ans, un retard. Encore que vous étiez sous l'emprise de drogue et en pleine « descente » (1). Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que votre bonne conscience vous a fait payer ce petit écart de conduite les jours qui ont suivis."

Il sortit de sa poche une sucette et enleva doucement le papier protecteur.

"Donc, quand quelqu'un comme vous arrive en retard une fois, je me dis que c'est une histoire de probabilté et que tout peut arriver. Mais en l'espace d'un mois, si ce genre de chose arrive 3 fois.."

"3 fois??, il y a juste ce ma.."

Il rétorqua séchement.

"Ce n'est pas parceque j'arrive après vous que je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous commencez le travail !"

Cameron resta muette.

"Surprise ?" Il mit la sucette dans sa bouche, négligement.

"Donc..." Elle chuchota presque " vous êtes bien là pour me faire la morale, je n'y crois pas..."

Son visage affichait clairement la lassitude qu'elle ressentait avec ce petit jeu.

"Bip... mofech reponch."

Il retira la sucette de sa bouche.

"Je suis là car ma curiosité me travaille. Lorsque je voie quelqu'un comme vous ne pas être à l'heure. J'en suis tout retourné !".

Il prit un air candide juste une seconde et pousuivit sa tirade.

"Il n'y a que deux possibilités à mon sens pour expliquer cela. La première, l'amour. Mais quelqu'un qui vit dans le château d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles comme vous, serait sur un petit nuage. Là, honnêtement vous ressemblez à un cadavre."

Il vit le visage figé de la jeune femme.

"Oooh, je vous étonne? Tenez je vais même en rajouter."

Il retroussa les lévres dans un sourire carnassié.

" Un cadavre qui passe clairement, une partie de ses nuits ou à boire, où a se droguer ou à faire des choses plus _excitantes_ avec au choix, un petit australien, des inconnus et même dernièrement avec un interne en pédiatrie..."

Il dépassait les bornes. Elle s'appretait à lui hurler dessus. Qu'il se regarde avant de parler et que surtout, il se mêle de ses affaires avant de la juger mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de passer à l'action.

"Chut... ne m'interrompais pas avec votre mine outrée qui d'ailleurs, appuie mes dernières paroles. Ce n'est assurement pas de l'amour, nous sommes d'accord."

Cameron serra les dents se retenant de lui faire gober sa sucette.

"Vous traversez peut être une mauvaise passe alors? Votre mari vous manque? Un patient mort de trop? Une épidémie à la télé qui ne vous revient pas?

House appuya chacun de ses mots avec un air faussement intéressé et compatissant.

Cameron irradiait de colére. Il était évident qu 'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Il l'observa trop calmement pour que ses prochaines répliques ne soient pas dévastatrices.

"Quelqu'un dans votre genre docteur..."

Le regard de House passa de froid à glacial, sa voix prit un ton monocorde. Il adoptait l'attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il mettait le doigt sur un probléme épineux.

"...ne peut avoir ce rythme de vie pernicieux, cette soudaine envie de se donner une image de "mauvaise fille" sans une raison profonde."

"NON mais.."

L'immunologiste ne put en dire plus, elle n'était pas maître de la conversation et le savait.

"Epargnez-moi votre petite colére de « sainte nitouche » mais surtout vos états d'âme voulez-vous." House ne parlait plus d'une manière condesendante, mais abrassive. Il l'attaquait.

" Je m'en fous. Le pourquoi du comment? M'est égal. J'ai dis que j'étais curieux pour vous faire plaisir. On va comme vous le desirez en venir au but."

Il fit une pause, juste le temps de défier la jeune femme d'intervenir.

" Dans mon équipe, je ne tolère que des gens qui travaillent à 150 pour cent de leurs capacités et croyez moi ce n'est pas votre cas !".

"Vous n'avez rien à me repprocher !!"

Elle le fusillait du regard laissant sa rage, apparaitre sur son visage en colorant ses joues pales et faisant briller ses yeux.

Il hocha la tête, une marque Housienne d'acceptation et continua.

"Pour le moment mais cela ne vas pas durer, vous le savez ! "

Sa voix devint presque douce. Il n'attaquait plus car la victoire était sienne. Il constatait.

"Vous n'êtes pas vous même. Ne jouez pas l'etonnée, regardez-vous. Depuis quand n'avez vous pas dormi normalement ? On lit sur votre face, de la rage, de la colère, de la tristesse, vous avez l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglot avec vos yeux rouges et gonflés. Vous croyez quoi ? Que les gens vont rester aveugles longtemps ? Ou est ce une attitude Cameronienne pour demander de l'aide?"

La jeune femme prit une longue respiration, sa voix monta dans les aiguës lorsqu'elle arriva à parler.

"C'est quoi le but de ce beau discours, me menacer ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Tout de suite les grands mots. Voux croyez mériter des menaces? Je vous mets en garde simplement".

Elle eut un sourire amer. "Vous jouez à l'employeur modèle maintenant?" Sa voix était de nouveau calme bien que légèrement éraillée. Mais ses yeux, c'était une autre histoire.

Il quitta la table d'examen et se pencha vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer son visage.

Il sembla chercher ses mots, un très court instant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Il finit par éclater de rire, presque dédaigneusement.

"Oh Non, Non, Non. Vous m'avez bien regardé ? "

Ils s'affrontérent quelques secondes, regard colérique et meurtrier contre une inexpression tranquille.

Ses dernières paroles furent prononcés avec calme.

"La morale de mon histoire est simple. Si vous continuez sur ce chemin là, vous vous planterez. Et je ne vous laisserai pas de filet de sécurité Cameron"

Il mit de nouveau sa sucette dans sa bouche et quitta la piéce trés, trés lentement.

Elle resta assise une minute réalisant toutes les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Une giffle n'aurait pas mieux réussit à la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Oh non, sa jounée n'était pas mauvaise comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé, c'était pire, elle était merdique.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Cameron mit un pied rageur sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

Elle avait quitté la clinique 10 minutes après sa "charmante" conversation avec son "charmant" patron qui lui laissait une "charmante" impression en travers de la gorge. Par vengeance, elle avait même pensé laisser le numéro personnel de House à un patient, qui n'aurait pas hésité à le harceler concernant des résultats à venir pour un problème de prostate.

C'était stupide, enfantin, mais elle était sure qu'une bonne petite vengeance ne pouvait être que plaisante. Elle n'en avait rien fait, évidemment.

_Dégonflée_

Comment avait-il pu lui dire ca ?

Elle reprit son souffle. Monter ces escaliers vu son état n'était pas son idée la plus lumineuse du jour mais elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser House. En fait, elle ne voulait croiser personne. Une dernière chose à faire et elle quitterait l'hopital pour retrouver le confort et la protection de son appartement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs de la section cancérologie pour enfin, arriver dans l'aile du batiment consacré aux patients en phase terminal.

Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre, restant un instant devant la porte vitrée puis entra.

Une femme était allongée. Elle avait dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux longs et noirs, parsemés de mèches blanches. Son teint cireux laissait deviner son mauvais état de santé.

Un bip régulier se faisait entendre. Cameron s'approcha de la perfusion qui dispensait régulièrement de la morphine et contrôla l'installation d'un oeil critique. Elle tira une chaise.

"Bonjour Diana" dit-elle d'une petite voix presque enfantine.

"Bonjour docteur Cameron", elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Allison...voyons"

"Allison" chuchota Diana.

"Vous supportez la..." demanda la jeune femme soucieuse.

"Oui... j'ai l'impression de voler, ce que vous me donnez contre la douleur est très efficace", une lueur malicieuse anima son regard fatigué, "Vous par contre..."

"J'ai eu une mauvaise journée" répondit-elle dans un sourire.

"Je vois.. vous devriez rentrer chez vous au lieu de venir voir avec une vieille mourante, caractérielle".

"Vous n'êtes pas vieille, ni caractérielle, vous êtes..."

« Mourante », repondit Diane. Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement devant la réaction confuse de Cameron.

« Vous ne marchez pas Allison, vous courrez ! Mais j'admets que ce n'est pas de très bon goût»

Les deux femmes se souriaient avec complicité alors que la discussion continuait.

A l'extérieur de la chambre un homme observait la scéne avec un regard concerné et soucieux. Il détailla la patiente dont le visage dégageait une extraordinaire douceur. Il eut une révélation : on aurait dit Cameron avec 20 ans de plus. La ressemblance n'était pas physique mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans l'aura peut être...

Il vit la mine épouvantable de l'immunologiste et plissa le front. Le docteur Wilson agita la tête puis fit demi tour. Il devrait tôt ou tard avoir une conversation avec elle...

**A suivre...**

(1) référence à l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 « Partie de chasse »


End file.
